


On the Janus Thickery Ward

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: A healer writes a short journal entry about her patient Alice Longbottom.





	On the Janus Thickery Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 5 prompt: candy
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Ml4woVN.jpg)

**Healer's journal - October**

_Healer Candelaria "Candy" Willcox_

Working the Janus Thickery Ward this week. The range of patients in the long-term ward is shocking. Some are cognizant: chatting, amiable. Others are completely still, vegetables as the Muggle-borns call them. Unmoving, unaware. They would get bedsores and infections if not for the magic keeping them clean. There are low Levitation Charms on the beds that activate every few hours. They're tethered to the beds in case a miracle happens and they move on their own. And then there are the ones in between. Ambulatory, aware, but not home. Silent.

We have all kinds here.

There's one, ambulatory, sweet but silent, loves crinkling paper. I don't know who started it but one of her caregivers gave her a bucket of Droobles Best Blowing Gum ages ago and the woman loves unwrapping each piece. She doesn't eat it. Just sets it aside (we have a second bucket for unwrapped pieces) and crinkles the wrapper. She doesn't give them to anyone. Well, she gives them to one single visitor.

Sweet, shy young boy. I'm not privy to the information on visitors but I think it's her son.

It's sad really, that the only thing she can share with him is sweet wrappers. Some of the newer healers on rotation think she's trapped inside her mind and she's trying to communicate in code. The veterans say she's too far gone for that.

It seems pointless with the patients here but... I hope one day she gets better.


End file.
